


A Bloodstained Green Suit

by Carrot_With_A_Tophat



Series: SGE Oneshots - Or - However many I end up writing before the film comes out [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, August reflects on his time at school, I am unable to write anything that isn’t sad, In this August has dreams of the ghost he will one day help., Is anyone else amazed at the fact that this is out on time?, M/M, Nostalgia, So here is something sad, Yes I know it’s not canon, but I’m the writer so what I say goes, i know i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_With_A_Tophat/pseuds/Carrot_With_A_Tophat
Summary: August Sader reflects on his life.Also in this, Seers share their dreams with the Ghost they will one day help.Also August falls in love with Rhian. Cause why not.
Relationships: August Sader & Evelyn Sader, August Sader/Rhian | The School Master's Brother, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: SGE Oneshots - Or - However many I end up writing before the film comes out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195118
Kudos: 2





	A Bloodstained Green Suit

August knew that one day, as a seer, he would die.

He had hoped that his death would occur from when a certain ghost possessed his body and kept their students safe. He had hoped he would live long enough to help fulfil the ghost’s unfinished business. He had hoped for a certain ghost with sparkling, warm eyes.

He limped through the gates of the school, the wound in side side bringing bitter pain with every movement. The school he'd spent so much of his life at. As he hobbled forward, he cycled through his memories remembering every student he'd ever taught. He remembered his fellow teachers; the ones that had stayed and the ones that had left. He remembered his sister's exile and all the sorrow that ha been brought with it. He remembered his dreams of Rhian, who'd once called him his 'Happily Ever After.'

He remembered his first dream with Rhian. He’d always preferred his dream, he could see in his dreams. But this dream had been different, this dream had revealed his fate. He remembered the fear of the reality of his fate. He would die when this beautiful man used his body to protect the students of the school. He remembered Rhian instructed his to get a job at the school. He remembered that dream after dream, they grew closer. He remembered the first time their lips brushed together. He remembered the first time they had slept together. He remembered their last dream, when Rhian had revealed that he could no longer hold the connection to his dream as they were close to the day when their purpose was fulfilled. That night had been full of tears kisses, gentle movements and sweet words. When August had woken up that morning, he had tears in his eyes.

August swallowed, his injuries were now leaking blood that was staining his shamrock suit. He remembered how much Rhian had liked him in this suit. _'The green matches your eyes'_ he'd whispered to him in between their stolen kisses. Now he no longer dreamed of Rhian and the suit was stained with his own blood.

He could see the glade where the Readers and and rotted, living corpse of Rafal were facing off. There was an evil glint in Rafal's cold, icy, dead eyes. He spoke something almost calmly to Agatha, the words sliding off his tongue like eels. Even though he had said the words like one would talk about the weather, the mad glint in his bloodshot eyes was too obvious to mistake his words for anything other than a threat. 

August started towards them. He saw the bravery and fear in Agatha’s doe eyes. He smiled fondly. He knew her, he knew she would fight any and all forces to save Sophie. Just like he should have done for Rhian. A stab of sorrow shot through him as he remembered his own sister. The sister he’d been unable to save from herself.

He felt a tear threaten to escape the corner of his eye. His broken heart ached for the one that was not with him. He aches for Rhian. He missed his warm, blue eyes that looked at the world with such adoration. He missed his soft lips that would bring him comfort after a long day of exhaustion. He missed his heart of gold that was willing to accept him even after he felt like a failure for failing his sister. 

A stabbing pain in his side brought him back to the present. His bleeding wounds ached and he knew that some would be fatal. He felt exhaustion seep into his bones. He was so tired. He was so tired of this world, this world without Rhian in it. He missed him. He missed his other half, and now he was dying. Bleeding out slowly. Soon he would be dead. He hoped his wounds wouldn’t kill him before he did what he needed to do to save the Readers he’d grown so fond of.

Before him, he felt Rafal raise the Storian in his hand, ready to stab Agatha. Panic swept through him and he hobbled fast towards the group, desperate to try and save the girl who he knew would go on to do great things. He had seen her future, she could not die yet. Just as Agatha closed her eyes, readying herself for death, Sophie leapt in from of the weapon and it stuck her instead. Rafal recoiled in shock and a sort of deranged horror. August gasped and his mind brought forth the image from years ago of the Storian embedded in her heart.

The battle around them ceased and all that remained was the stench of blood and 238 sludge covered bodies. He recognise the horror on their faces as the same that he had worn on his own when he saw the broken body of his heart all those years ago in his visions. Then their faces did something his did not. Instead of letting heartbreak and sorrow claim them completely like they had done him, their faces hardened into determination. Their hearts beat as one and all the Evers and Nevers united under one purpose. 

Then August saw the oh so familiar misty tendrils of white-gold magic slither through the air. They tapped against the glittering swans on the uniforms and brought them to life. The swans flew through the air to form August’s beloved. He could not see his warm blue eyes and snowy hair, he could feel his presence resonating with his own. He limped forward as Rafal boasted of his immunity to Rhian translucent body. He limped towards where he felt Rhian’s pure soul floating in the air. He whispered his consent and felt the small whoosh of air as Rhain’s ghost flew tomates him and melded with August’s body.

He closed his eyes with a shudder as he felt a second consciousness flicker to life within this body. He felt the eyes open but he could not see through them. He could feel Rhian within this body, their souls intertwined. He had never felt closer to anyone in his life and even as he felt the body they shared burn away from the overwhelming presence of two persons and melt into a swan, he felt nothing but peace brought to him through the beauty of his lover’s heart that was twinned with his.

His brought forth the image of Rafal fleeing like a coward from the elegant white swan of his brother. He felt it as Rafal was torn apart. He felt the peace that settled over everything and a sense of pride at having defended the school and his beloved students. He felt Rhian’s glittering presence float away with parting words that promised that he would wait for him to say his goodbyes. August smiled and made similar promises. After this, they would never be parted again.

The last thing he would see was a vision that had been hidden from August all his life. It was one thing that he had never been able to prepare for. He opened his eyes and gazed upon the beautiful face of Agatha, kneeling over a pale, lifeless Sophie. Her bright, brown eyes were dimmed but still filled with such goodness. Shafts of buttery, golden light scattered all over the bloodied carpet of grass. The twin towers behind them sparkled in their unique magnificence. The good tower was scintillating in the light, shining brightly in the gloom of dawn. The evil tower brooded malevolently across from it, it’s terrifying and awesome presence making an imprint on his mind. The other students gathered, the young children he’d helped shepard one step closer to their happy endings. Their faces were full of guilt and remorse. August smiled fondly before fading away up into the sky. They were so young, so young and with such lives ahead. Their lives were full of hardships and challenges. They would struggle and regret and their was so much pain in store for them. But there was also love, friendship and happiness. This was only the first step on their journey to Happily Ever After and August had no doubt that they would be fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something that hadn’t been done before so here.
> 
> Also I noticed that Rhian (Rafal’s brother) wasn’t a character tag so I had to make one. If I’ve done it wrong please correct me.


End file.
